Untitled At The Moment
by Promises
Summary: Star Wars meets Tamora Pierce's realm of Tortall. No title at the moment, r/r and give me title ideas.


Okay: Weird Ficcy. Attempting a crossover that I have never heard of before. This is inspired by a game that my friend Amelia and I made up and played for ages last year. Ta Mia for your wonderful imagination. Disclaimer: Characters in this fic are owned by George Lucas and Tamora Pierce. The other characters are owned by me and Amelia. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mirium grinned as the arrow pinged home. Well, close to home, in the second to middle circle. "Beat that!" she crowed out to her friends.  
  
Ursula sighed, fighting a losing battle with the wind and her blonde hair. "No one can, Miri dear." She told her best friend, "After all, you are the best archer amongst us." She raised her eyebrows at the other.  
  
"No chance." Zachary said, "Miri's got us pinned."  
  
Mirium smirked, "Of course I don't." she protested, "You guys could beat me if you tried. You just need a bit more practice."  
  
"A lot more practice." Zach and Ursula said at the same time, and then broke down in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Immature nine year olds." Mirium scoffed.  
  
"Hey, we're ten like you." Ursula said. "And I'm almost eleven."  
  
"Yeah, well." Mirium said, searching for a retort, "You may be ten, but you act like you are nine."  
  
"Ooh. Cutting." said a new voice. Meike pulled her beautiful white pony to a halt, and arched her perfect eyebrows at the others.  
  
"Stuff off." Zach said menacingly. "We didn't ask for your wonderful input."  
  
"How rude." Meike sniffed, turning her pony, "What if Lord Wyldon hears about your bad language? I'm sure he would be pleased."  
  
"Tattle." Mirium snorted, "Wyldon doesn't like tattlers, and he doesn't like trouble makers either. So why don't you just ride back down to the palace, Miss Perfect?"  
  
Meike gave them a look that was supposed to make them feel like dog droppings, and cantered off. The pony balked as she jerked the reins, receiving a stinging slap from her neatly gloved hand.  
  
"Ooh, one day I'll slap her." Mirium stormed, "See how she likes it."  
  
"Let me help you." Zach said, grinning maliciously.  
  
"Don't encourage her." Ursula scolded, "Mirium isn't going to slap anyone, are you Miri?" she unstrung her bow and fetched her arrows, "Well, it's getting darker and cold. Coming?" she tilted her head in the general direction of the castle.  
  
Zach nodded, and began fetching his gear, but Mirium shook her head, "I'll meet you back there. I want to get a run of the training course. I'm out of practice."  
  
Ursula nodded, "We'll be back there waiting. Don't be too long, you might miss supper."  
  
They walked off, chatting together like parrots.  
  
Good, Mirium thought, I need a break. Although friends were nice, it was good to get a break from them every once in a while. She was halfway around the track when she felt it, like someone was watching her. She stopped, and heard a footfall to her right. Drawing her belt knife, she stepped into the trees. "Who.who's there?" she was surprised, and dismayed, to hear a quaver of fear in her voice.  
  
Someone giggled quietly.  
  
Mirium's temper flared, "Oi! Don't you laugh at me." She shouted.  
  
The laughter came again, this time louder and closer.  
  
"Alright." Mirium shouted, "If you don't come out, I'm coming in, and I'm armed."  
  
"Don't shoot me!" the voice quivered with suppressed laughter, "I'm SO scared."  
  
Mirium boiled over at the sarcastic tone of voice, "Okay, fine, suit yourself." She muttered, and turned to go.  
  
"Don't go!" the voice called, and now Mirium could tell it was a young voice, and male, "I was having fun."  
  
A tall, thin boy sprang in front of her, startling a squeak of surprise out of her throat. He was dressed in a strange, one piece suit, and had no boots. "Hi." He said simply.  
  
Mirium backed away, raising her knife, "Uh, hi." She answered.  
  
The boy took a step back too, and flicked his eyes over the knife, "You gonna use that?"  
  
Mirium followed his gaze, "I guess not. What are you doing here?"  
  
The boy looked puzzled, "I haven't the foggiest idea. And anyway, where is here?"  
  
Now it was Mirium's turn to be puzzled, "Here is the royal forest. Here is Tortall Castle." She frowned at him, "Who are you?"  
  
He arched his eyebrows, "Never heard of Tortall. I'm Han."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yes, hate to leave you on a cliffy, but I wanted to upload this. Fan art coming soon, I hope. Characters mentioned so far (except for Han) are mine and Mia's. 


End file.
